1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a packing bag and, more particularly, to a packing bag combined with a pulling device, which makes it possible to alter the volume of the bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Backpacking and camping have had a long felt need for a compact means of packing articles. At various times there is often a need to be able to reduce volume in a simple way with ease when packing voluminous and soft objects or material. In an activity such as camping, the need is especially acute since it is not readily possible to change the volume of the most common prior art packing bags today. This results in difficulties in the packing of, for example, sleeping bags, which form units which are still of a size too great to conveniently transport. The packing bags on the market today, where the volume can be adjusted, do not have an even shape after compression, and so efficient compression is not achieved.
An example of the prior art resides in the "Tight Wad Compression Stuff Bag" marketed by Everest Elite, a division of Slumberjack, P.O. Box 31405, Los. Angeles, Calif. 90031-0405. A brochure showing the bag, enclosed with the Information Disclosure Statement by Applicant filed with the application, is incorporated herein by reference. This bag is substantially cylindrical in shape and has four straps to compress the contents thereof when filled with compressible material. The straps are affixed directly to the fabric of the bag which concentrates the forces of the straps directly onto the attachment points thereof. In order to reduce the stresses at the attachment points of the straps and keep the bag somewhat cylindrical, a large number of straps are used. In the 21 inch long bag, four straps are used.
An example of a backpacking and camping system is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,138, which patent is incorporated herein by reference.